Tradition
by EmD23
Summary: Having returned to the village, Sasuke decides it's time for his daughter to learn Uchiha traditions. Some traditions, however, he could do without. *Post-series*


"So, your kid's got a thing for my brat."

"I'm aware," Sasuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And your spawn seems to reciprocate."

"Aw, don't be like that," Naruto said, slinging an arm around him. "That'd really make us family!"

"I'm not…against it," Sasuke admitted, half-heartedly shrugging Naruto's arm off of him. "I just want Sarada to focus on learning the Uchiha customs now that I'm back for good. She's been working with the cats and she's been really desperate to develop her Sharingan so that she can read the tablet."

"It'd be nice," Naruto mused silently, "to have the village proudly display the Uchiha clan's traditions."

The two of them stared silently from atop the Hokage Monument at the old village, ignoring the sounds of the city behind them. Then Naruto perked up, looking behind him. Sasuke turned and saw his daughter running towards them, waving madly.

As she got closer, Sasuke felt his heart glow with pride. Behind Sarada's lenses, two Sharingan spun lazily in place. His daughter was glowing with pride as she approached him and Naruto. "Dad, look! I was sparring with Bolt and Inojin and this happened! I've got the two-tomoe now!"

"Nice, squirt!"

Sarada tossed Naruto a disgruntled glance. "Thanks, Uncle."

"I am very proud," Sasuke said warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. He guided her to the edge of the Monument so that they could overlook the village, even as Sarada affectionally nuzzled his side. "Do you remember that Katon we've been practicing?"

"Yes," Sarada nodded, breaking away from him with a determined expression on her face.

"Good. It's time for you to fulfill another Uchiha tradition," Sasuke said, his voice steady as Naruto watched on with a smile. "Fire that Katon over the edge of the Hokage here, to remind them that you possess the Will of Fire and that it is overlooking the village."

"I'll make you proud," Sarada said, looking at him.

"You already do," Sasuke said quietly as he stepped back, ignoring Naruto's cooing as Sarada blushed and turned back to the village, taking a deep breath.

"You've gone soft, teme," Naruto teased as Sasuke returned to his side.

"Hn."

They both watched as Sarada mumbled to herself. "Ram, and then Boar? No, Monkey, Ram, Dog…No, wait...Got it!"

Sasuke felt a sense of anticipation as Sarada squared her shoulders. Then his daughter grinned and ran through the handsigns. "Here goes!"

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly cried out. Sasuke looked at him, but Sarada paid him no heed.

"Katon! G-" whatever she was trying to say was cut off as a green figure vaulted over the edge with a loud cry.

_Crack._

Sasuke watched in disbelief as Rock Chan's foot landed on his daughter's face, sending her flying and shattering her glasses in the process. He moved to check on her as she landed on the ground but Naruto grabbed him and shook his head just as larger blur landed beside them.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! What a beautiful day we are having, is it not?" The boisterous voice of Rock Lee boomed from in between them even as an arm was wrapped around each of their shoulders. "Why, Chan and I were scaling the Hokage Monument on our warm-up. In fact, Chan-" Lee stopped as he looked over to his son and saw him staring in horror at Sarada, who was beginning to sit up, her face shadowed by her hair.

"Chan!" Lee roared in reproach, "Help Sarada up right now! Not aiding her is very unyouthful of you!" He turned to Sasuke and rubbed the back of his head. "I apologize, Sasuke-kun, I'll make sure-"

He was cut off by Naruto, who had been shaking silently since Chan had appeared. Sasuke and Lee stared at him as he threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Ahahaha! Oh, man! There you go, Sasuke! Another Uchiha tradition down!"

"What are you talking about, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke snapped.

"Come on! You already know!"

Sasuke opened his mouth angrily to retort and at that moment the overwhelming pain of Rock Lee kicking him in the chin decades ago flooded his mind. His eye twitched. "That's not a tradition!"

"Really? Ask Obito or that bastard Madara, I'm sure they'll say otherwise!" Naruto said as he wiped tears from his eyes, grinning.

Whatever Sasuke planned on saying was cut off by Sarada's voice. "You…"

"I'm sorry, Sarada! It was an accident, and I will do 5000 pushups to make up for it, so please don't-"

"SHANNARO!"

Lee, Sasuke and Naruto watched in silent awe as Sarada sprung up and landed a picture perfect uppercut on Chan, sending the older boy rocketing into the air before he crashed into the ground, cradling his jaw and staring at her. "Chan, you asshole! Watch where you're going!"

Chan was staring at her in awe, and Sasuke couldn't blame him. His daughter was the picture of power right now, as she stood over her downed opponent, Sharingan spinning wildly and blood running down her face. Sasuke had never felt so proud. She was everything he had hoped. He turned, smirking, to brag about how awesome his kid was, but was immediately filled with a sense of dread when he noticed that Lee's face was breaking out into a grin as he gave his son a thumbs up, and Naruto's was filling with a sort of manic glee. Sasuke whipped around just as Sarada began to blush under the intensity of Chan's gaze, and in a moment of horrifying clarity Sasuke realized what was happening before his very eyes.

"What are you staring at, freak?" Sarada spat, even as she blushed and her voice trembled.

'_It can't be,'_ Sasuke thought as Chang sat up and then shifted to his knees, kneeling before Sarada.

"Sarada," he said, taking her hand.

'_No. Sakura's going to kill me.'_

"I've never really noticed it before, but…"

'_NO.'_

"You're beautiful! Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

"Guess Haruno and Rock traditions are a thing too, right?" Naruto said, elbowing his side as Lee cheered about blossoming youth.

He wanted to respond, but at that moment Sakura appeared on the horizon, and that is when Sasuke fainted.


End file.
